


Good Luck

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Teddy calls her sister after finding out about Owen and Cristina. JJ trys to calm her down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, Criminal Minds, or any of the characters.

Teddy dialed the number. She knew it by heart. She called every night. 

“Pick up, pick up, pick the-” the person answered the phone right as she said, “fuck up!”

“Woah!” Replied the person on the other end of the phone. “I'm not that bad. I'm actually doing quite well. I've got a good job and I am dating a nice guy. The only reason you could call me is that I kind of got knocked up before marriage.” 

“Jay, I'm sorry. I just need you and I was saying, ‘pick the fuck up’, but you answered during the end.” Teddy apologized. 

“It's all good.” JJ reassured. “Now what's up? How's work and how's Owen doing? I haven't seen him in forev-”

Teddy cuts JJ off. “He has a fucking girlfriend! Like he's in a relationship and he likes her and they're probably having sex, maybe even right now!” 

“Hey, hey, calm down, Teddy. Are you okay?” JJ asks her big sister. 

“No!” She exclaims, “I'm not okay.” She then starts crying, “I'm not okay at all.” 

“Do you need me to come to Settle?” JJ asks her.

Teddy starts to wipe the tears away, “No, I just need to rant and talk to you.”

“Good because I don't think I could actually go up there, but I can talk to you and listen to you rant. Also, do you need me to agree with everything you say at the moment?”

“Yes.” Teddy tells her.

“Okay, go.” JJ says.

“I feel like someone just reached into my chest and fucking broke me heart! Why is faith so cruel and, um, and…shit! And shit!” Teddy screams.

“Okay, good word choice. Now how drunk are you?” JJ questioned her, “Because you usually only cuss when you're drunk.” 

“Yes, I am. I'm pretty hammered! There's a bar by my work and the guy is really nice, Jay.” Teddy tells her. 

“Oh, gosh.” JJ whispers. “Oh! Oh, no!” 

“What?” Teddy asks her little sister.  
“Henry, just threw up all over me.” Her sister tells her. 

“Is Will there to help you?” 

“No.” JJ groans. “He’s at work. Um, gosh I wish you were here right now. I feel like I still have no idea what I’m doing even though I have been a mom for almost a year now.” 

“I wish I was there too.” Teddy confesses. “I would be able to help you and I would not be so heartbroken right now.”

“I wish you were here too. I miss you.” Then JJ adds, “A lot. Like an insane amount.” 

“I miss you an insane amount too. Also, you’re an amazing fucking mom. You are such a badass! You fucking take down guys who are like a foot taller than you.” 

“Teddy, go to bed. We will talk more about this when you are sober. I promise.”

“Okay, good luck with the puke, Jay.” 

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.” 

Teddy hangs up the phone and then wonders why everyone is moving on. Everyone, but her.


End file.
